Love and Soul
by FameKES
Summary: Kiley is just entering the WWE and she already has her eyes set on someone, but he's with another girl. Follow Kiley as she expeiences the WWE! Starring the likes of Cena, Maria, Orton, Swagger, Kelly, and others! Story is a John Cena/OC


_Okay so here is my new story! Ta da! Love and Soul, starring WWE superstar John Cena(I do not own!) and Kiley Ross. If you need reference to what Kiley looks like check my profile and there is a combined picture of her and Cena which I made and its really pretty!_

**________**

After being let in the building by security, a smile was all that Kiley could put on her face as she stood backstage at the WWE. She was amazed by all the people working in the back stage crews, wrestlers, and production people. She pulled behind her a suitcase with her wrestling gear in it as she stood still realizing this was it, she was finally here. She had her hair up in a ponytail and wore sneakers, jeans, and a white tank top. She wasn't the most fashionable person, a oversized t-shirt of a boyfriend would be just fine on her. But then again she didn't have a boyfriend. She hadn't had one for about a year, after what the last one did. Cheating on her was a no-no for sure, especially if you wanted to keep the paint job decent on your car. Just thinking about her putting torture on him for what he did put a smile on her face, as she turned around to go find her locker room.

Ouch, was the only thought that rang through her head as she looked around to see she was on the floor. Obviously she ran into someone, and in her excitement of the moment she didn't pay attention…like always. She felt someone grab her hand and help her up.

"Thanks, I mean most of the time I'm not this clumsy…but obviously I'm a little star struck right now you know?" She spoke as she then looked up to see…well what she didn't expect. She thought this man would be getting ready, talking to a diva, or maybe causing some trouble…but nope…he was in front of her.

"Not a problem girl…I bet your not totally clumsy. I used to be a rookie too, nerves can get to you sometimes." John Cena was standing before her, talking to her, speaking to her. Heck he was trying to comfort her! She didn't know what to say, how could she say anything? She just stared at him, he had on a word life jersey and short jeans. A ruck fules hat on his head and a chain around his neck, not to mention his arms….god his arms.

She quickly spoke back to make sure John wouldn't think she was slow, "Yeah…nerves, obviously something I need to work on for now. But not a big issue, I'm sure the divas are already shaking in their bikini's about my arrival." She put a cheery smirk on her face as she put her hands on her hips looking back up at him. God he looked so good right now, but she needed to snap out of it. John was one of the main guys around the WWE, plus wasn't he with Maria? She didn't know, nor did she care. She just had half a mind to walk away at that moment, but her feet felt like they were glued to the floor.

"Well I bet they are. The divas have somebody to look out for now, I'm John by the way. Nice to meet you…?" John didn't know who this girl even was, and yet he was trying to hit on her. He had already knocked her to the ground, a minus for him he guessed. He was also a little confused on her attire, she looked like she had just gotten back from the gym, very unlike any of the other divas around here. She looked like she was ready to go sit at home and drink a beer and argue over football. His type of girl for sure.

"Kiley, Kiley Ross. Though I'm not that big of a name as you. My name is certainly better than yours."

"Oh really?" John replied back at her. She was flirting with him, score. He had gotten out of the minus zone for now. "I mean it's a very pretty name, but my name has less letters than yours, so I think I win!"

Kiley laughed a bit before speaking back at him, "What? Doesn't more win? Did you fail math class?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't, I know my ABC's Miss Ross." John grinned at Kiley as he then felt an arm wrap around him. He looked down as he saw Maria…his girlfriend. She gave him a big hug and then kissed his cheek before turning to look at Kiley with a disgusted look on his face.

"Who is this hoar? John, now I know you like to help the needy, but she looks like she has had enough of her needs filled already. Come on, I want you to see this new dress I got in my locker room." Maria turned and shot Kiley a dirty look, but then looked back up at John with a smile on her face as she batted her eyelashes.

"Okay, um it was nice you meet you Kiley.." Before John could finish saying buy he was pulled away by Maria as she grabbed his hand and started to walk off. They got further down the hallway before Maria turned back around and winked at Kiley. She couldn't believe it, what had just happened? She completely was told off by Maria and she didn't even say a word. She didn't even stand up for herself, she just watched John get whipped around by Maria. But she couldn't worry about this right now, she bent down and grabbed her suitcase as she trudged it along behind her heading to her locker room. Her first five minutes in the WWE and she already had an enemy, a crush, and a bruise on her butt. How could it get any better?

**_______**

_A little hard for me always to start out a story, but I promise it will be getting better real soon! I have alot planned for it...anyways thanks for reading my story! It would mean alot to me in you reviewed it, even with just, hey this is good! lol Reviews and messages about my stories are the things that keep me going. I love feedback, because face it everyone can get better in some way :D_


End file.
